


Discovering Parris

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Kane & Parris [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A counselor at the 519 Community Centre is dismayed to realize that he's attracted to a young man assigned to community service there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2002.

**  
**_July 2001_  


Celeste Devereaux watched her son climb out of the car morosely and stomp into the 519 Community Centre. He was not happy about this, but then again neither was she. Her sheltered and too intelligent little boy had grown up when she wasn't looking and had found some unfavorable elements. She'd wanted to protect him, so she'd sent him to private schools and kept him as sheltered as possible. It had perhaps been a mistake to protect him so much, but raising him on her own and running a restaurant at the same time had been a bit difficult.

Celeste had thought she'd done well; her son had graduated well ahead of his class and had been only sixteen when he'd started college. She'd been so proud she had spoiled Parris a bit, sending him to the city he was named after for the summer to live with his grandparents and had got him his own car, a car which she'd had put in the garage after his arrest with instructions it wasn't to leave there until she told him he could remove it.

Mischief, her son, her baby boy had been arrested for mischief! Where had she gone wrong? The door of the building slammed shut behind Parris, waking her from her introspection. Sighing, Celeste put the car into drive and headed towards Rosedale. She had a restaurant to open up.

~*~*~ 

"Geez, she could have at least let me drive myself, but nooooo, I need to be chauffeured here just to make sure I'm a good little boy and do my time," Parris snorted, ignoring how his lower lip quivered. It was his own fault for hanging out with those boys, but this... this was just horrible! He had to do community service at the 519 in order to learn tolerance for the gay community. Talk about torture. Especially for an in the closet gay boy who didn't know what to do about what he was or who to talk to about it. Life just kept getting better and better!!!

"I'm Parris Devereaux; I'm supposed to see some guy called Kane."

Kane Lambert, the senior counselor on duty at the 519, heard his name, raised his head, saw the petulant expression on the teenager's face, and seriously considered bolting out the back door. Sighing, he laid down his paperwork and glanced again at Parris Devereaux's file. "Over here," he called, half rising to draw the young man's attention. "Kane Lambert," he introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Yay," Parris replied unenthusiastically as he ignored the hand to sprawl in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Can we like get this over with or something? I've got plans for later today that don't involve playing good Samaritan."

Kane just looked at him for a long moment, eyebrows rising. "Pity you won't be able to make them then. You might recall that you were sentenced here, hotshot. You don't show or don't fulfill the service, and you go to jail. And while I'm sure that the prisoners would be delighted to get their hands on a cute, young thing like you, I doubt you'd enjoy the experience as much.

"Now then, shall we start again? Hi, I'm Kane Lambert." He offered his hand again.

The university student stared, gape-mouthed, at the older man. "Are you for real?? Man you are so.... lame!"

~*~*~ 

Parris wiped the sweat off his forehead, smearing white paint behind him. The son of a bitch had made him paint the railings and the doors after helping in the kitchen and before that filing away all his files, and this was only his first day!!!!

"Hey, you looked like you could use a drink; I'm Tony by the way." Parris looked up to find a very cute older man holding out a glass of lemonade.

"Uhhhh, thanks I'm..."

"Hanging out with fags now, Dev?" came a snide remark from the sidewalk.

Turning, Parris saw some of his so-called friends standing on the sidewalk, smirking up at him. "Hey, I'm doing community service thanks to you dweebs. You set me up - that guy you picked out was a cop!"

"Awwwh, poor widdle baby, but hey at least you found a new home and new friends to bend over for, fag boy!"

Watching from the entrance, Kane decided that it was time to interrupt. "Nearly done, Parris?" he asked, stepping out into the sunlight, faintly amused by how fast the young man's former friends vanished after they got a good look at him. Funny how a 6'4", 200 pound, bald black man seemed to intimidate bullies. "There are sandwiches and salad inside when you're finished. We don't expect you to work all day without sustenance."

Tony watched them curiously, a little surprised by the expression he thought he saw in Kane's eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the counselor was interested in the latest arrival. Then he took another look and realized that he didn't know better. He discreetly faded back inside the center, neither man really noticing his departure.

Parris shifted from foot to foot. "Why'd you do that? I mean it's no less than I deserve, right? I'm just another idiot like them, so why shouldn't I get harassed?" the young man spat out, suddenly very unsure of himself and even angrier that it mattered to him. Storming past the older man, he headed straight up the stairs to the showers to try and wash the paint off. It was almost four, and his mom would be outside to pick him up in half an hour. He'd had it for the day. One day down, 192 hours to go before this nightmare was over.

Stripping off his clothes, the young man threw them in the corner, not bothering to lock the door behind him, then turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it before stepping under the spray. The first sob came out of nowhere, followed by another and another until the young man was crumpled in the corner of the shower, under the spray, bawling his eyes out.

Kane frowned after the young man, then decided that he couldn't leave it like that. He followed Parris, pausing long enough to ask someone to bring the paint and brushes in from the porch. Ordinarily it would be Parris' responsibility to clean up after himself, but he would cut him some slack this time.

He sighed when he realized that Parris was already in the shower, and he walked around the corner to say something, only to stop when he found the young man crumpled in a corner, sobbing as if the world was ending. Not even pausing to remove his shoes or clothes, he moved to Parris' side and knelt beside him, gathering the at first resistant young man into his arms. One hand stroked up and down his back, soothing the teenager.

"I... I never meant to hurt anyone. I just, I wanted to fit in, to be cool and n-not a book geek," the young man sobbed quietly. "I... I thought if I could hang w-with people like them th-that I could be n-normal and I w-wouldn't be g-g-g..." Parris couldn't get the last word out, to admit that he was homosexual.

"Oh, Parris," Kane sighed. "Hanging around with people like them is only going to get you into trouble. It won't change who you are. And what makes you think you aren't normal? You seem like a pretty typical teen to me." He shifted a little, finally giving up and sitting down on the floor of the shower, water cascading over them.

"Because normal is dating and getting laid and eventually a wife and kids. Normal is-isn't bending o-over for another guy, like Cam said I did. I don't wanna be g-gay," he finally managed to get out. "I can't hurt my mom like that; she's done so much for me; she wants me to... I just can't, okay?" Bolting out of the shower, Parris grabbed a clean pair of shorts and threw them on, grabbing his shirt and bag, and began to shove his dirty clothes into it.

"I can't be gay, and I don't wanna be here, and... you are like a total perv for watching me!" he snapped belligerently before storming out of the shower room.

Kane gaped after the teen in disbelief. "Why that little..." he growled as he pushed to his feet, then stuck his head under the now cool water. He finally turned the water off and removed his soaked clothing before stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry himself. Fortunately, he had a pair of shorts and a T-shirt in his locker, so he didn't have to walk out in wet clothes.

"See if I go anywhere near the little brat tomorrow," he grumbled. "I'll leave his assignment with Tony and let him deal with the teen histrionics."

~*~*~ 

The hand around his cock transformed until it was no longer his hand but a much larger, much darker one. He could feel the strong arms around him again, just like they'd been this afternoon, but this time an ebony head rested on his shoulder, looking over it and watching his own hand stroking on Parris' cock. Soft breath soughed against his skin, and lips feathered across his collarbone. Parris' breath came faster and faster as the hand stroked and tugged at his blood-engorged cock until, with a breathless cry, Parris came. "Kane!"

~*~*~ 

A month, he'd been here a full fucking month. There was only one month left before summer was over and he'd have to hit the books again, and here Parris was, working the evening shift on a Friday night when he could be out... doing nothing but getting in trouble. Sighing, Parris finished putting away the last of Mr. Lambert's files and then, some stroke of mischief possessing him, sank into the big man's chair and closed his eyes, imagining that it was Kane he was sitting on, wriggling around on instead of the cool leather of the chair.

Parris' hand traced its way down his chest and dipped below the desk, his head falling back to expose his throat and his eyes closing as he began to knead his semi-erect cock while breathing in the smell that was the counselor. "God, Kane," he groaned softly, not realizing he had an audience.

Kane grumbled to himself as he let himself back into the center, totally irritated that he'd forgotten his house keys and not noticed until after dinner when he finally got home and couldn't get in. His annoyance wasn't helped by the cause of his distraction: Parris Devereaux. Ever since that young man had arrived here, he'd had a starring role in Kane's dreams. It was totally disconcerting. Not only was the boy one of his kids, he was far too young for him.

He opened his office door, a little surprised that the light was on, but that was nothing to what he felt when he saw Parris sitting in his chair, clearly jerking off, and calling his name. Kane felt like his heart was in his throat, and he had to swallow hard before he could say anything... not that he had the faintest idea what to say. He stood staring at the teen until Parris' eyes opened.

Eyes glazed with passion, it took a moment for Parris to register the fact that he was no longer alone in the office, and it took even longer to realize just who was watching him. It took him no time, however, to turn a fiery shade of red against the pale cafe au lait of his skin and a few seconds more to manage a strangled moan before bolting out the chair and somehow managing to get past the man who'd been the focal point of his latest fantasy.

Pounding up the stairs of the building, Parris rounded the corner and continued up to the third floor, heading straight for the rooftop, wanting to avoid Kane until he'd left the building. Opening the door, taking only enough time to slap a strip of duct tape from the roll kept by the door over the locking mechanism, Parris rounded the corner and sank, shaking, to the graveled roof.

Somewhat startled by the speed of Parris' escape, Kane still managed to follow closely enough to see where he went and followed him out onto the roof. He leaned against the door to make sure Parris didn't bolt again and stared over at the other man. "I think we need to talk about this, Parris." He wondered if the teen would notice that he wasn't saying that it was impossible and that Parris would get over it... which was what he should have been saying. He just couldn't make the words come, however.

He wanted nothing more than to draw the younger man into his arms and taste him, to claim him as he'd been doing in his dreams for the last month. His eyes focused on the not quite soft cock, and he couldn't help imagining what it would taste like.

Shaking his head mutely, the seventeen year old curled tighter into himself still too embarrassed to look the older man in the eye. After long moments of silence, Parris finally came to the realization that Kane wasn't going to go away. "It wasn't what it looked like, okay? I'm not... I'm not... you're so not my type!"

"You're right. It didn't look like that from where I was standing," Kane agreed dryly. "And of course, a teenager who I should be counseling is the last person I should be fantasizing about." He sighed heavily. "Pity life doesn't always work out the way we think it should."

He waited for a moment. "This would be a lot easier if you'd look at me."

Parris' head came up slowly as the words finally sank in. "You... you do that too? Fan... think about me?" he asked shyly, his lashes veiling eyes that reluctantly met the older man's.

Kane nodded, still staring at Parris. "Every damn night," he admitted. "It's driving me crazy. It was almost bearable when I figured you'd never be interested in someone twice your age, but now..." He groaned, taking an involuntary step toward the other man.

"I've never done this, okay?" Parris admitted, his chin coming up and his fists clenching in trepidation even though he sat perfectly still, not moving. "I only just realized last year that I was... queer. I don't, I don't know what to do," he admitted, his voice sounding small and frightened despite his attempts to sound tough.

"Besides, why would someone like you, someone big and buff and totally hot want someone like me? I'm scrawny and a criminal and a book worm and a wimp!"

Kane took the steps necessary to bring him to Parris' side. "Christ, kid, who messed up your self image like that? You're gorgeous. And unless you've never seen a mirror, you have to know that. More to the point what does a beautiful, brilliant seventeen year old with his whole future ahead of him want with a burnt out, thirty-six-year-old has been?"

"You think I'm beautiful??" Parris breathed. "I got so used to getting called sissy-boy or gay or fag just because I couldn't try out for the football team that I never thought I could be..." Parris blushed. "And you're not old, you're, well, perfect," he admitted turning an even brighter shade of red and looking down as he scuffed his feet in the pea gravel.

"I mean if I looked like you, I'd be major stud material, and, awh jeez, I can't believe I just said that!"

Laughing softly, Kane replied, "I'm glad you did." He knelt down beside Parris, close enough that they could each feel the heat of the other's body. He leaned a little closer, his lips not quite brushing Parris'. "Tell me to stop."

"Even if I don't want you to?"

Kane groaned faintly just before his lips brushed gently against Parris', then his tongue came out to trace the full contours, tasting every millimeter before probing lightly at the part, asking for entrance.

Sighing, Parris let his lips edge apart and felt, for the first time, a strong male mouth claiming his. He may have been a virgin, but he wasn't a novice; he'd done circle jerks in the locker room and had even sucked a teenaged friend off once, but he'd never let a guy kiss him because if he did that, it would mean he really was gay. He should have learned to kiss earlier, but he couldn't regret his choice because now it just meant that Kane was the one to teach him how.

A firm tongue slipped past his lips, demanding entrance, and Parris moaned quietly, surrendering his mouth willingly. His hands climbed timidly up strong arms and then wrapped themselves around Kane's neck, pulling him closer. Whimpering low in his throat as the taste and texture of the older man's mouth exploded on his tongue, the young man gave into the need plaguing him and moved closer, wanting to be body to body with the older man.

The instant Parris surrendered, Kane changed from tentative to hungry. His arms wrapped around the slender body and drew him close; his mouth claimed Parris' fully; his erection pressed into the younger man.

"I want you," he growled, "but this is no place for your first time. Come with me?" he asked, climbing to his feet and drawing Parris up as well.

Nodding silently, clinging tightly to the older man as Kane led him back through the roof door and down the three flights of stairs, Parris only relinquished his hold when they reached the main floor, not wanting Kane to get into any kind of trouble for touching him.

Walking away reluctantly, Parris quickly retrieved his shoulder sack and then made a quick call to his mother saying that Counselor Lambert was making him dinner and they were going to watch a video together. He felt bad for lying, but he wasn't quite ready yet to confess to his mother that she wouldn't be getting grandkids ever because he had no desire for women period.

Kane retrieved the keys that had brought him back and begun this situation, then led Parris out to his car. He drove as quickly as possible to his home, a condominium in a nice area, unable to keep from touching Parris as he drove. One hand rested on the young man's leg until they pulled into the underground parking.

Once in the elevator, Kane was kissing Parris again as soon as he'd pushed the button for his floor, and they almost missed the floor because of their distraction. Kane herded Parris down the hall, so close on his heels that his erection was pressed into the teen's ass, then unlocked the door and let the young man in.

Inside, the door locked behind them, he gave Parris a searching look, wanting to be sure that this was what he wanted. "The bedroom's at the end of the hall," he said, indicating a hallway to his left with his head.

Parris let his bag drop to the floor even as he toed off his sandals. A little nervous and a lot unsure, he took long moments exploring the living room, trailing fingers, touching and picking up then putting down before his heart stopped racing enough for him to take a deep breath on his own without feeling like fainting.

Turning and realizing that Kane had been watching him the entire time, Parris held up his hands in supplication. "I want to, I just don't know how to do this... I mean I've played around some but nothing like this... this is like, wow, you know? It's more than I've ever... but I want to, really, I just don't," Parris sighed, "I know how to, I just don't know how to, you know? Show me what to do?"

Kane slowly stalked across the room, his eyes never leaving Parris', and he drew the younger man into his arms. "Just do whatever feels right," he breathed just before his lips covered Parris' again. As he kissed the young man, he urged one leg up around his waist, then the other, then slowly carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

As he entered the room, he flicked on the overhead light, grateful that as usual it was set to almost its dimmest setting, then continued on to the bed. He knelt on the bed with one knee, supporting himself with one hand, then lowered himself on top of Parris.

"You feel good," Parris husked as he was covered from chest to thigh by Kane's hard body. "You're so hard and strong," he sighed, running his hands up and down the other man's arms before tugging one hand up and placing a kiss in the center of the palm of Kane's hand.

"You know, I may be pretty new to all this, but I think we kinda need to be naked for this to go anywhere, right?"

"That would help, yes," Kane chuckled, rolling to one side then up onto his knees. He reached for Parris, wanting to help him undress, wanting to see that beautiful body naked again and to know this time that in a very little while he would have it. "I've been dreaming of this since that day in the shower," he admitted. "I can't wait to see if you're the way I remember you."

"What, wet and looking like a drowned rat?" Parris chuckled before moaning as Kane's hands skimmed along his body, unbuttoning his sleeveless denim shirt and pushing it down his shoulders as far as he could before attacking Parris' shorts, yanking them off to reveal a completely nude body underneath.

"It was too hot to wear anything else today," Parris admitted, and then blushed, "besides, the feel of rough fabric against my cock and balls is... well it's kinky, y'know?"

"I know," Kane agreed, pulling his golf shirt off over his head before bending down to lap at Parris' cock. "Mmmm, even better than I imagined." He continued to lick and taste Parris as he fumbled with his own pants, eager to feel their naked bodies pressed together.

The first touch of tongue to penis had every single nerve in Parris' body on edge. When Kane continued to tease him... he caught fire. "Oh god oh god oh god!" he mewled, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow. "Feels good, feels soooo good," the young man panted, his hands moving down to caress the skin of Kane's shaved head, hips bucking upwards into the wet haven of a perfect mouth.

Kane jerked Parris' shorts away from where they were tangled around the young man's ankles, freeing him to spread his legs as wide as he wanted, kicking his own jeans off at the same time. That done, he settled between Parris' legs to explore him, voracious mouth lightly nibbling along the length of a straining cock, his tongue tracing the velvety sac lower down, his mouth opening wide to suck Parris' balls inside.

Meanwhile his hands were just as busy, exploring the muscular thighs, the rippled abdomen, the rigid buds of his nipples, the firm contours of his ass, the sensitive opening hidden between his cheeks. Kane stroked and teased every inch of him, wanting him so wild he wouldn't have time to be nervous. There was just one thing though...

"You don't have to worry: I'm clean. I got myself tested years ago when AIDS first hit the news and a few times afterward, and I've never had unprotected sex since."

Parris nodded without really hearing; he was too far gone on the blissful torture the older man was inflicting. This was what he'd been denying himself for the past year and a half since he figured out he was this way?! He was certifiable; that was all there was to it!

It felt like Kane was everywhere, touching, teasing, tormenting him. Hands and mouth found every hotspot he had and exploited them until he was a writhing, mindless mass of flesh. And when Kane caressed his anus, he practically howled, it felt so good. "Oh god, oh my god, do that again, **PLEASE** do that again!" he yelped as the hot, dark rush of pleasure nearly overwhelmed him.

Over and over his body was played with and teased, and the teenaged boy felt his balls boil and his body arch and then he was coming, splashing hot semen down a throat that was determined to milk him dry as he babbled in a patois of French and English, head tossing on the bed, eyes rolled back and body arched impossibly.

Kane drank down every drop, suckling on Parris until he whimpered and tried to push him away. He pulled away with a final lick, then slid up the young man's body to kiss him. He smiled slightly when Parris first made a face and tried to turn his head away. He cupped the teen's face between his hands and kissed him thoroughly, and it wasn't long before Parris' tongue was delving into his mouth, tasting himself there.

Keeping the young man distracted, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the container of lube that he kept there, somehow managing to open it and squirt some into the palm of his other hand without Parris noticing. He coated the fingers of one hand with the slick stuff, then shifted a bit to one side so he could slide that hand between Parris' legs and up the shadowed crevice to the tight opening. One slippery finger circled round and round, teasing the sensitive flesh, occasionally pressing gently but not yet pushing inside.

He never knew come could taste so good! He'd made his friend wear a condom, so all he'd really tasted was raspberry flavored latex the one and only time he'd ever sucked a guy off. But his come tasted... salty and slightly bitter, and it was flavored by Kane's mouth, and it was delicious. Over and over he tasted and licked, wanting to find every last bit of the heady, musky flavor. Parris explored tongue and teeth and inner cheeks until at last he was sure he'd managed to find every trace of himself in Kane's mouth.

It was only then that his lust-addled brain registered the slick finger toying with his back passage, and he gasped, tightening involuntarily but then slowly relaxing again under Kane's petting and manipulation of his sated body. It did feel good, really good! "Kane, oh man, oh fuck... you're gonna fuck me now, aren't you?" he gasped, burying his face in the older man's neck.

"Unless you tell me to stop, yeah." Kane could feel the ring of muscle spasm beneath his fingertips, and he wanted in there so bad it was an ache deep inside him. "Gonna feel so good, Parris," he whispered, the tip of his tongue now teasing Parris' ear. When Parris gasped, he suddenly pushed one finger inside him to the first knuckle. Waiting for the teen to relax again, he lowered his head to Parris' chest to toy with his nipples, licking first one then the other, then biting gently, teeth scraping lightly over the rigid bud, then his mouth latching onto one and suckling hard.

Meanwhile, his finger slowly worked deeper, rubbing and stroking, and another was lightly stroking the slightly stretched opening while his free hand was petting Parris' cock and balls, then moving up over his body again.

He whimpered quietly. It burned, kinda, as the finger slid deeper and deeper inside of him, but it hurt so good; it felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for this moment, this feeling of total fullness and heat, oh god the heat! Eyes falling shut, Parris let the sensations slide over him, his breath coming in small pants as his body learned to stretch and adjust.

A myriad of tiny sounds escaped his throat: mewls, whimpers, whines and little yelps of bliss as Parris' body relaxed into the sensations. He purred like a kitten, his tongue darting out to lap at the finger that caressed his lips, drawing it into his mouth so he could suckle on the phallic-like digit even as he squirmed closer, trying to impale himself more deeply on the finger working its way into his ass.

Kane shuddered, eyes closing as he listened to Parris' sounds of pleasure, then moaned when he felt the hot mouth close over his finger, suckling on him hungrily. His finger withdrew from the teen, prompting a whimper of protest, then returned accompanied by another. Two fingers now stroked and stretched, lubing the tight passage and making the younger man want more. A wicked grin curved his lips an instant before his fingers curved then rubbed Parris' prostate.

" **OH MERDE**!" Parris cried out, Kane's finger falling from his mouth as he bucked up hard while the electric current shot through his body, enervating every inch of him and making his semi-limp cock spring to full attention with a simple brush of fingertips. "Wha-what was that?! Do it again, oooh, please, Kane, make me feel that again!" the teen begged, his legs wrapping around the older man's waist, caging him in and demanding more of the ecstasy.

Parris' hips began to move of their own accord, moving up and down, literally fucking himself on his lover's fingers. He tossed and writhed and became a wild thing underneath the heavy body covering him, wanting more, everything all at once, wanting to impale and be impaled. Wanting to learn and to return the pleasure. "Pleaseohpleaseohplease," he chanted over and over, not wanting the bliss to end.

Kane added another finger, knowing that he had to prepare Parris fully or he would experience more pain than pleasure this first time. Although judging by his reactions up to now, that wasn't really a danger. Kane smiled almost smugly, enjoying his lover's passionate responses, three fingers now easily moving in and out of the teen.

He withdrew his fingers with a final rake over Parris' prostate, then smoothed more of the lubricant onto his cock, positioned himself and pressed forward, the head of his cock popping past the resistant ring of muscle. He instantly froze, worried brown eyes staring down at Parris.

"Are you all right?"

Whimpering slightly at the stretch and burn of Kane's entry, Parris found it wasn't enough despite the slight pain. He wanted those sensations again, the feelings elicited when Kane brushed against his prostate, and he wanted them now. Growling quietly when the older man refused to move despite his wriggles of encouragement, the young man decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.

Bracing his hands on the headboard above him, his legs wrapped tightly around Kane's waist, Parris shoved down hard, forcing all of Kane's cock into him in one swift movement. The pain was a fast burn, but the pleasure it left in its wake was insidiously addictive.

"God, yes!" he mewled in between gasps for air as his body worked to catch up with his libido and his cock, which had softened completely as he impaled himself, began to fill with blood again. "Will you stop playing the chivalrous knight and fuck me already?!" the youth demanded hotly, surging up to nip hard at one of Kane's bulging pectorals.

The older man chuckled softly, amused by the rapid change from nervous virgin to demanding wanton. "Like this?" he rumbled, pulling back and driving forward again, rubbing over Parris' prostate as he fucked him. His mouth closed over the teen's, his tongue taking his mouth in the same rhythm as their lower bodies moved.

Hands scrabbled at Kane's back, his nails rending the dark flesh and leaving red looking welts in their wake as Parris let the lust take over. This was good, this was better than good; it was blowing his mind and turning him into a melted pile of come and flesh. And he still wanted more, wanted it all.

Over and over he let his tongue duel with Kane's, each of the men trying to come out on top so to speak and neither willing to surrender. And just like their tongues, Parris' used his slim body and strong legs to his advantage, wrapping them high around Kane's waist and lifting himself up to meet each incoming thrust.

The slap of their stomachs, the soft liquid sounds of sex, the heat and the scent surrounded Parris so that all his senses were on overload. Even his cock, trapped between their bellies, felt good as the friction of their mating rubbed it between the two of them. At last Parris had to rip his mouth away from Kane's in order to manage a gasped breath, the most amazing animal sounds escaping from his throat as he was reduced to guttural moans and whimpers and growls of pleasure.

Riding the younger man, Kane was barely hanging onto his control, wanting nothing more than to let go and claim Parris in the most primal way but needing to make him come first. He balanced on one arm, the other working between them to wrap around Parris' cock, pumping it in counterpoint to his thrusts into his lover, hot words of lust and praise falling from his lips.

He'd been riding close to the edge as it was, but the minute Kane's hand wrapped around his cock, Parris lost it completely. It was incredible, this feeling of being fucked as well as fucking.

He was driving in and out of Kane's fist, the slamming of the older man's body in and out of his giving Parris added momentum until it all coalesced into a ball of white hot heat, and he screamed so hard his throat felt raw. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp as the most mind blowing orgasm of his life caused the young man to black out.

The instant he felt the convulsions start to ripple through Parris' body, Kane let himself go and came hard, buried deep inside the younger man. He collapsed on top of Parris, panting, then raised his head to ask him if he was okay, only to stop, an incredibly smug smile on his face, when he realized that Parris had passed out from the pleasure.

He sprawled atop the other man, petting him lazily, waiting for him to come to again.

Long moments passed and then Parris' eyelashes fluttered and opened to reveal dazed and sated green eyes, completely unfocused and softer than they'd been in ages. A silly smile spread across the teen's features, that just kept on getting bigger and bigger until he started to laugh joyously.

"Wow!" he gasped when the laughter had finally died away to chuckles. "If I'd know it would be like that, I would have done this ages ago! That was... wow! When can we do it again?"

Kane burst into laughter as well. "Not for a little while, kid. I need some time to recharge. But aside from that, we can do it as often as you want to... both ways even sometimes." He grumbled under his breath when he slipped out of Parris, but he took the opportunity to roll to one side and pull the slighter man atop him.

"B-both ways? You mean you'd let me do that to you?" Parris gasped, eyes wide and hungry at the thought of being able to do to Kane what the older man had just done to him. "For real? You mean like we're gonna be dating or something? Can we even do things like that? Go to movies and hold hands and neck and like... date?"

"Baby, we can do anything we want to... well, discreetly, at least until you turn eighteen, unless you think your mom would be okay with it. After that, once you're a legal adult, whatever we want is fine."

"Mom doesn't even know I'm... gay," the younger man admitted, ducking his head. "I don't know how to tell her... I don't know what she'd think or how she'd react. I mean she's gonna be disappointed big time at the whole lack of grandkids thing, right? Isn't that what every mom wants?" Parris continued quietly.

"She raised me all on her own. I don't even know who my dad was except that he was part black since my mom is anything but... She won't talk about what happened; all she'll say is that I'm hers, and that's the way it should be. I don't wanna... disappoint her, Kane. I mean I've already screwed up enough what with getting arrested and stuff.

"The guy who arrested me was pretty cool; he dropped the charge down from solicitation to mischief before we even got to the station and stuck by his call. I mean he was really nice; he could have let me have it, but even mischief made Mom cringe. And then he suggested I do my community service at the 519 so I would 'learn tolerance'. Don't think this is quite the way he had it in mind, but I like it," Parris finished with a shy smile.

Kane kissed him again. "I like it too," he admitted, arms looped around Parris. "I certainly never expected this when they sent me your file, but the minute I saw you in person, I knew I was in trouble. Gorgeous, smart, full of attitude, and all I could think was how much I wanted you."

"You scared the shit out of me," Parris replied immediately. "I mean, you're a fucking mountain, and when I gave you attitude, you just stared me down with this look that had me worried if you were gonna either kick my ass or tan it. It was kinda this top dog, butch, big brother, daddy sorta look that said I'm in charge and don't you forget it!

"And then, when you came into the shower clothes and all and you like hugged me and tried to be nice, all I could think of was how great you smelled and how nice it was to have your arms around me, and I kept hearing my... well, I thought they were my friends, calling me fag boy and telling me that I found new people to bend over for, and I wanted to bend over for you, I really did, so I called you a perv and hightailed it outta there. I jacked off to you that night - and nearly every night after. Had wet dreams too. Haven't had them since I was 15, but I had 'em for you."

"We should've talked sooner... or I should have walked in on you sooner at least," Kane replied, almost chuckling. "I was dreaming about you almost every night too. God, what a mess I was. All I could think about was that you were the same age as my students used to be, and I was turning into a dirty old man.

"But it didn't change anything. Santa Maria, how I wanted you. Well, I guess I demonstrated that pretty well a little while ago, huh?"

"Santa who?" Parris asked, puzzled.

"And I kinda like the idea of you being a dirty old man. My dirty old man. It's kinky, y'know? Kinda like all those women who want a sugar daddy or something except you're sexy as hell, and man, can you fuck! I like that part a lot, but I kinda like this part more," the teenager continued, snuggling closer into Kane's arms. "S'nice being held. Especially by a fucking giant of a man."

"Santa Maria, Saint Mary in English, the Virgin Mary. I heard a lot of Spanish as well as French when I was young, and Santa Maria was a common element between my mother's and father's beliefs.

"And watch your mouth. Or I'll have to wash it out." Kane demonstrated how by kissing Parris thoroughly, tongue stroking over every surface in his mouth. "And I'm not a giant, midget."

"'M not a midget," Parris pouted, "I'm waifish - it's the in thing. I could make a killing if I became a model. Even got asked a couple of times, but it wasn't my thing. Guess I was just too much of a bookworm. And what's wrong with my language; it's no different than anybody else's in any of my classes. In fact they usually say a lot worse than I do!"

"Anybody else in your classes isn't in my bed," Kane replied, inarguably. "And as a former English and social studies teacher, I can assure you that fucking isn't the only or even best adjective in the English language.

"And yeah, I can see why you'd get modeling offers. You're gorgeous," he murmured, fingers tracing the length of Parris' spine.

"Leave it to me to end up in bed with a teacher. Well, if nothing else, Mom will like that. After all, she'd figure that you could help guide me blah blah blah. Geez, just because I go to university at 16 instead of 18 or 19 like everyone else, she thinks I'm the next Freud or something. I don't even like psychobabble. I wanna design buildings or paint or get into graphic art or maybe even decorate... I really am queer, aren't I?" Parris laughed.

"Only in a good way," Kane chuckled in reply. "And don't knock it; it could be worse. She could want you to follow in her footsteps like mine did. Lord, the fights we had about that." He shook his head, smiling reminiscently.

"Why was that so bad? I mean, she wasn't proud that you wanted to be a teacher? It's a pretty cool profession if that's what you're into. What'd she want you to be?" Parris asked, tracing idle patterns on the older man's chest as he rested his head on Kane's shoulder.

"She was proud of what I accomplished, but she'd hoped I'd follow her, be the next high priest after she's gone. My mama's a Vodoun priestess," Kane explained, deciding it would be best to get this out of the way early on. He'd had lovers freak on him about it before.

"For real? You mean like voodoo dolls, love potions, gris-gris and hexes and stuff? Wild!" Parris breathed. "Umm, she's not gonna put a curse on me or anything 'cause we're fu... I mean sleeping together, is she?"

"Not exactly. Magic should only ever be used in self-defense, not for power or money. But that is the dark side of our religion, what some people do. Mama's a mambo though; she'd never dream of using black magic. But it wouldn't matter. She's going to like you. She's been waiting for me to find someone for a long time. Besides, with your skin tone, you're going to remind her of home. She's originally from New Orleans."

"Way cool..." Parris stopped suddenly and gulped very audibly. "You mean I gotta meet her, like as your boyfriend or whatever? She's not gonna ask me any of those stupid questions most parents ask when their kid brings a new s.o. home, is she?" the young man asked with a bit of trepidation. This was suddenly moving from the realm of wicked hot sex into something seriously like a relationship, and it was a little freaky.

Kane snickered; he couldn't help it. The idea of his mother acting that way with Parris was just too funny. "No, sprout, she wouldn't. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. If this turns out to be long-term, then yes, you'll probably end up meeting my family eventually, but they live in Cleveland, New Orleans for the rest of Mama's family. They're not likely to just show up on the doorstep."

"Cleveland?? Who lives in Cleveland, other than that guy on the TV show, that is? Drew Carey, yeah that's his name, I mean, Cleveland?" Parris whined, a teenaged Canadian's perception of American cities coloring his view. "Isn't there like tons of crime and stuff there? No way I'd walk the streets alone at night, that's for sure!

"But I'd love to go to New Orleans one day, see the French Quarter. Man, the architecture there is wild, French and Spanish and American and a few other styles all mixed together. It'd rock. Especially at Mardi Gras, I wanna go to Mardi Gras one day. I always heard it was like one massive party/orgy where every one got laid. That'd be intense!" the young man prattled, not realizing he was already thinking in terms of sometime instead of maybe.

Kane did realize, but he let it go, not wanting to spook the teen. If someone had talked to him about forever when he'd been seventeen, he'd have run so far and so fast the dust would still be settling. "Maybe once you're done with school unless spring break happens to coincide with Mardi Gras some year," he suggested off-handedly.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Parris sighed, snuggling closer. "Would love t'see..." the young man never managed to finish his sentence before sleep crept up on him and sucked him under.

Kane watched him for a few minutes, still a little bemused by the night's events, then succumbed to his own fatigue, falling asleep with his arms still tight around Parris and the teenager's semen still smeared over their bellies.

~*~*~ 

The sun drifted over the youth's flesh, making his pale cafe au lait skin gleam golden. It slowly warmed him and brought him closer and closer to consciousness until, at last, his impossibly long lashes fluttered.

A yawn escaped him and he stretched hard, only to whimper and be brought up short by unexpected aches and pains that should not have been there. And then comprehension dawned, and with it Parris' eyes flew open. "Holy shit!!!"

Jolted awake by the yell, Kane sat bolt upright in bed, his heart pounding, adrenaline rushing, looking around wildly for the threat. "What?" he gasped, staring at Parris.

"You, me, we... fucked like minks," Parris replied, a grin slowly spreading. "We did the beast with two backs, the primal dance, we shagged, fucked, I got reamed, cored...." On and on the young man continued, his grin getting wider and wider at the growing disgust on Kane's face as he used every crass euphemism he could think of.

"Actually, I guess we kinda made love, hunh?" he finished with a blush. "It was really intense. I liked it. You popped my cherry good!"

Kane flopped back onto the pillows with a groan long before Parris stopped. His eyes opened again when Parris said they made love, then shut as the teen continued. "God, I may not survive this," he groaned piteously, reaching up to yank the young man down on top of him. "Clearly I need to keep your mouth occupied."

Parris giggled. "What's wrong with my mouth?" he started then saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. "Holy fucking son of a bitch!" he yelped as he tried to roll off the older man and cower behind him. "You've got a...a... what is that thing, other than huge?!?" he demanded, waving his hand towards the side of the bed where he'd seen movement and where now there was a huge head with a lolling tongue resting on the bed, looking at Parris as if he were a morning snack.

Valiantly trying not to laugh, Kane managed to say in a choked voice, "That's Lincoln, my dog. I'm not quite sure what he is since I got him at the pound, but he looks like there's some St. Bernard, Rottweiler, and possibly some Shepherd and Great Dane in him." He eyed Parris then the dog. "He's not going to eat you, you know. He wants to make friends. The big sap is hoping for someone new to pet and feed him. Aren't you, boy?" He sat up, scratching Linc's head, then held a hand back to Parris. "Come on, give me your hand so I can introduce you to him. Not that there's likely to be much trouble considering how much you probably smell like me to him."

"But... but he's slobbery!" Parris wailed even as he extended his hand timidly. "If he eats me, you can explain to my mother why I became a doggy treat and just what I was doing in your bed, so there!"

Kane sighed, watching Lincoln first sniff then lick Parris' hand. "Please don't tell me you're a cat person. Linc would consider one of those to be a snack. And... Oh shit! Your mother. She must be worried sick by now. You'd better call her before she calls the cops."

Parris choked on a breath. "Fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck! She's gonna kill me! I said you invited me over to have dinner and watch a movie. What am I gonna tell her? She'll go nuts and stuff and...

"Oh shit isn't this like a breach of trust or something, you sleeping with me when you're supposed to be monitoring my probation. I don't want you to get in trouble, Kane!" the young man continued, panic-stricken.

"I should go home, and you could say I lied, and that way you won't get into any trouble. I'll just be grounded or something, no biggie really. I just don't want you to get into trouble!"

"Whoa, calm down and breathe, Parris," Kane soothed, one hand calming the dog who'd grown agitated by Parris' increasing panic, the other stroking the teen's back in much the same way. "Call your mother and tell her you fell asleep here and I didn't think to call and let her know. I can easily take the fall for that.

"As for the other, I'm really not sure. It's not like I'm your probation officer or anything. I doubt it's advisable, but there are probably no rules against it. Besides, you only have about a week and a half left, so I doubt anyone would make trouble about it... aside from your mother." He groaned. "This would be so much easier if you were already eighteen," he muttered. "Well, we just have to be discreet till you are."

"I'm not gonna be eighteen 'til December, Kane," Parris replied, his breath hitching. "God, I gotta get it under control. I can't sound guilty on the phone; she'll hear it in my voice. Okay, deep breaths... gotta breathe, need to breathe," the teen muttered.

With a shaking hand he picked up the portable by the nightstand and dialed his number. "Hi, Mom?" Parris winced and pulled the phone away from his ear as his distraught mother began to lay into him.

Kane flinched slightly as well, able to hear the worried woman's speech. He should have thought the night before, either taken Parris home or had him phone before they'd fallen asleep. But he hadn't been thinking. He'd been feeling, even if he wasn't ready to admit to himself exactly what he was feeling.

When the tirade began to wind down, he held out his hand for the phone.

"Mrs. Devereaux? This is Kane Lambert, a counselor at the 519. Ma'am, I have to apologize for my thoughtlessness. When Parris fell asleep, I should have thought to phone you and let you know. Not being a parent myself, I'm afraid it never occurred to me." His deep voice was as soothing as ever and began to calm the frightened woman.

It took further soothing on Kane's part and the promise to be at home when Celeste got back from the restaurant, but in the end Parris' mother was placated enough without the need to rouse any suspicion.

Hanging up the phone, the teen breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, she didn't ground me; this is a good thing. It means that I can still see you. But she wasn't really thrilled that I spent the night at a strange man's house. This is a bad thing. She may start paying real close attention to what I do.

"God, this is a nightmare, Kane! I mean, how do I tell her that I'm gay and that I'm sleeping with a guy who's twice my age? How did you tell your mom you were?"

"Well, actually," Kane said, sounding a little sheepish, "Mama actually suggested to me that I was. I hadn't realized why I always preferred spending time with my friends to my girlfriends till then." He shook his head, still a little amused by his own blindness.

"We'll figure something out. I... It would probably be best not to tell her about you and me right away. Let her get used to the idea that you're gay first. Frankly," he admitted, "because you're underage and I'm so much older, I'm afraid she might take you away." She could also cause problems for him professionally, but that really wasn't a prime concern for him. Not losing Parris was.

"I wouldn't let her take me away. I'm old enough to drive a car, and I'm not considered a minor in the eyes of the law. If that cop had wanted to, I could have been in deep shit 'cause I'm not protected by the Young Offender's Act any more. But... but I don't wanna take the chance. I don't want to get you in trouble or to lose you either, Kane," the younger man sighed.

"Man, leave it to me. I get in trouble even when I finally get myself a hot date!"

Kane snorted. "I think this is a little more than a date, kiddo. But we have time to figure it out. Lots of time. Right now though, I think that getting something to eat would be a good idea. I'm a pretty damn good cook if I do say so myself." He looked down at them. "After a shower," he amended, scratching at his belly.

"How much more than a date?" Parris teased then glanced over to the mountain of mutt next to the bed once more. "And if you want me in the shower you're gonna have to carry me. For all I know he'll try to hump my leg or something. You're the only one I want humpin' me in any way shape or form, thanks much!"

Shaking his head again, Kane stood up, easily scooping Parris up into his arms once he was standing. "Trust me, sprout, he's only interested in lady dogs. You're not his type.

"But I'm delighted to hear that I'm the only one who's going to be tasting the luscious ass. I've never liked sharing very much."

"Tasting?! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! That is like so gross, Kane!"

"I didn't mean it literally," Kane laughed, mentally filing away the promise to demonstrate for Parris just how not-gross it was at a later date... like that afternoon.

"But right now, we need to clean up so we can get some food to keep us going till you have to go."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, especially after just promising to keep a low profile but... I don't wanna go," the younger man admitted, snuggling into Kane's arms a little more deeply, enjoying the feel of the big man surrounding him.

"I like the way you cart me around, like I weigh nothing. It's kinda cool, not having to be the 'man' all the time."

"You know, acting macho or being bigger or stronger has nothing to do with being a real man," Kane said quietly, letting Parris slide to his feet inside the shower, the warm spray pounding down on the bigger man's back.

"And I don't want you to leave either. I wish you could stay here forever," he admitted, edging closer to a declaration he wasn't sure either of them was ready for. He picked up the shower gel and body sponge, starting to wash Parris, enjoying caring for him.

Parris gulped quietly, his eyes gone huge and wide, almost swallowing up his face. "Forever is an awful long time, Kane. I hardly know what I want to do next week or next semester, let alone for the rest of my life," he said in a tiny voice, hoping the older man would understand.

Kane nodded. "I know. And I won't try to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for. I just... had to say it, at least once." He looked away, surprised by the strength of his own feelings.

"And I liked hearing it," Parris replied immediately. "I just don't... wanna get hurt or hurt you in the process."

"We just have to remember, no promises, not yet anyway. It wouldn't be fair to you." Kane knew that no matter how much he wanted to hold onto this boy, no, young man, it wouldn't be fair. Parris had to have the chance to experience life for himself, and it was very unlikely that he'd want to do it in company with a guy twice his age for very long.

He concentrated on washing Parris, glad of the excuse to look down, away from the eager green gaze. "There, all done," he said, immediately starting to briskly wash himself.

Parris stayed the older man's hand then took the sponge from him. "No, let me," he husked as he added more body wash to the sponge and worked up a good lather.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be with you; I do," the young man continued, focusing all his concentration on lathering Kane up inch by inch. "And I'm not saying I want anyone else; I don't. I want you to teach me what my body is capable of, and I want to teach you just how creative I can be.

"I've never... been in love before, but I've never spent an entire month beating my meat over one person let alone a guy, either. It's more than just physical, Kane. What it is, I don't think I'm ready to say, but... It's more, okay?"

One large finger tilted Parris' head up, and Kane's lips covered his, kissing him tenderly. "Yes, it is." He suddenly swiped at the tip of Parris' nose with some suds, making him laugh and breaking the tension of the moment.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? Like I said, I'm a pretty good cook." Kane tried to ignore the arousing sensation of Parris' hands moving over his body, but he could feel his cock stirring.

"Ummm.... lemme think about that for a minute." Dropping to his knees, Parris licked the tip of Kane's cock once, tasting the salt-musk of the older man's come, before beginning to take Kane further and further into his mouth in answer to the counselor's question, his eyes dancing like green water jewels under the tepid downpour from the showerhead.

"I... I think the idea was to get some food, so we would have energy for more of this type of thing," Kane managed to gasp out, arms now braced against the side of the shower over Parris' head while he stared down at the laughing green eyes. "B-but far be it for me to t-tell you what to have for breakfast. Oh fuck!" he groaned, eyes closing as his head fell back and his hips thrust forward momentarily before he pulled back, knowing Parris wasn't used to this.

Relaxing his jaw slightly around the massive shaft in his mouth, Parris could scarcely believe that it had all fit inside him last night. No wonder he felt like he'd been ridden hard and put away wet, whatever that meant!

Both of the younger man's hands crept up, one to brace Kane's hip, the other to gently grasp what his mouth couldn't contain. Parris slowly began to twist and pump his hand along the rapidly filling erection even as he began to suckle on the cock in his mouth.

Unable to hold completely still, Kane's hips began to rock back and forth slightly, pushing into Parris' mouth but gently enough that he wouldn't choke the younger man. His fingers gripped Parris' shoulders, flexing and tightening in time with the teen's suckling on him. "Oh God!"

Parris soon found a rhythm that worked for both him and Kane, and he was taking the older man further and further into his mouth with each in-thrust. Kane tasted so good - of water and salt and something that was just so... Kane.

Curving his fingers more firmly around Kane's ass, he felt them press into the older man's ass and brush against his anus before Parris realized he'd gone too far. The gasp of delight had him repeating the caress, however.

Kane's head fell forward so he could watch Parris out of dazed eyes, see his head bob on his cock as he could feel the suction of his hot mouth, and he nearly yelled when he felt the teenager's fingers brush his opening, one fingertip slipping inside for an instant.

"Oh fuck yes," he groaned, legs spreading a little wider. "God, you're gonna kill me, baby, so good..." He trailed off, unable to form a coherent word, vaguely thinking that if Parris could do this untutored, God help him when the other man grew more experienced.

Grinning around the cock in his mouth, Parris pushed his finger in a little further, liking the noises that he managed to generate from the older man. Looking up at Kane with water washed eyes, he hummed softly around the cock in his mouth, wanting to really taste the older man this time, to taste another man's come for the first time.

Kane stared almost blindly down into the vivid green eyes, his hips slowly thrusting back and forth as he lost the battle for control. That avid, sucking mouth and beautiful face, both all his now, were driving him over the edge, and he loved it. "Parris!" he roared, the sound reverberating in the small enclosure as he exploded, his semen erupting out of his body in a white-hot explosion of pleasure.

Drinking every last bit of the older man's semen down that he could and continuing to nurse until his cock was completely soft, Parris grinned up at Kane as he at last let go of his penis and licked his lips. "That's much better than the usual protein shake I drink every morning for breakfast. A little on the salty side, but there's no messy dishes or clean up afterwards," he snickered.

Kane grinned down at him, reaching down to tug Parris up against him. "You did a pretty good job of cleaning up after yourself, kiddo. Feel free to help yourself to that dish any time you want," he teased, kissing Parris lightly. Suddenly sobering, he hugged the young man tightly, wishing he never had to let him go.

Parris squirmed a bit, not quite sure how to gauge the new change in mood of the older man. "Kane, is something wrong? Can I do anything to help?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong or broken any forbidden taboos of gayness.

"Sorry, baby, I was just thinking." Kane shook the mood off, loosening his grip and kissing the tip of Parris' nose. "Good thing I never ran into you when I was a teacher. You're much too distracting." He shivered slightly and reached back to turn off the rapidly cooling water. "Time to get out of here. Do you want to do anything special today?"

"I want you to fuck me until I can't sit down without wincing and teach me how to do it a dozen different ways as well as every other way you can make love," the young man replied promptly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"A tough job but somebody's got to do it." Kane grinned at the face Parris pulled, then tossed the wet young man over his shoulder and strode back toward the bed. He shrugged his shoulders, sending Parris tumbling to the bed on his belly, then immediately crawled on top of him.

"Get up on your hands and knees," he rumbled, nuzzling Parris' ear. "You're going to love this."

"I'll love it even more if you escort the dog out the bedroom and shut the door behind him, please," Parris shot back with a grin. "I have no desire to have a cold doggy nose in my face or any other part of my anatomy right in the middle of being fucked blind. Talk about a mood spoiler!" But even as he was ordering his lover about, Parris was eagerly getting up on all fours, spreading his legs slightly and sticking his pert little ass out invitingly.

Chuckling, for he had indeed forgotten Linc again, Kane got up long enough to coax the large animal out of the room, then knelt behind Parris between his legs. He nipped teasingly at the firm muscle, chuckling at the young man's yelp of protest, then soothed the tiny hurt with his tongue, one hand rubbing Parris' belly. While Parris was squirming, trying to get his hand lower, Kane used the fingers of his free hand to spread his cheeks, then licked the length of the crevice, ending by flicking the tip of his tongue teasingly over the puckered opening. He did that over and over, gradually working his tongue deeper inside his moaning lover.

"Still think it's gross?" he chuckled, then plunged his tongue deep inside the young man.

Parris was beyond words. It was so intimate, so.... mind blowing. Moaning quietly, he began to rock his hips back harder, silently begging for more of the same subversive pleasure, just more and deeper and faster.

Chuckling softly at the young man's reaction, Kane continued driving him out of his head, one hand carefully reaching for the lube still lying on the bedside table. His rhythm never faltered as he slicked his fingers and stroked some of the gel onto his cock, then two fingers replaced his tongue, probing deep. The digits curled, rubbing over the sensitive spot inside his lover, wringing a near-wail of pleasure from the teenager.

Kane withdrew his fingers, pausing to blow lightly on the quivering opening, then pushed inside.

"Fuck, yes!" Parris wailed, his whole body bowing and his ass slamming back to meet the invasion. "God, oh god, fuck me, Kane, please, oh yeah, there, like, oh shit just..." The teen's mind shorted out, and he began to rock back and forth, meeting each one of the older man's in thrusts in order to increase the friction and slam Kane even harder and further inside him.

Hands clawed at the sheets and scrabbled for purchase on the headboard as he rode his lover's erection, reveling in the feeling of Kane buried so deep inside him, using him the way that Parris so desperately wanted to be used.

"God, baby!" Kane groaned, almost awed at the desperate sensuality of his young lover, delighting in knowing that it was all for him. He pushed Parris forward, back arched, rump in the air, making it easier for him to pound into his love, claiming him and driving them both crazy with lust. "Come for me, baby, wanna feel you come apart around me and hear you scream my name while I come inside you," he growled, now biting at the nape of the young man's neck, claiming him like some savage cat.

"Yes. Please. Oh please, more, give me... gotta have... need..." Parris begged incoherently as he thrust backwards over and over, his arousal increasing exponentially. "Want this, want you, need you, inside me, fucking me, shafting me, loving me, taking me, claiming me," the young man continued to babble as his hand wrapped around his own engorged flesh and stroked in time to the bone-jarring thrusts being delivered. How he needed this, to be claimed and claimed well.

"Kane... God, Kane, gimme more. Need more!"

More than eager to give Parris everything he demanded, Kane gripped his hips harder, wrenching him back to meet every inward thrust, doubling the force and tearing wild cries from each of them. "God, so good, so hot and tight," he panted, shaking as he fought to hold back his climax until his lover came. "Come on, baby," he growled, nearly desperate.

"God, oh god, oh gooooooooooooooo," Parris wailed, came and very nearly passed out under the onslaught of his orgasm that just seemed to continue to pump out of him. Over and over pearly ropes of semen jutted and splashed against his stomach and over the bed. Collapsing forward, his hands sliding down the headboard and his body sagging into the damp sheets, the young man panted out sobbing breaths of release as his overly-sensitized body continued to shake under the sensual onslaught of the powerful man filling him.

Feeling the clinging grasp of Parris' ass as he came, Kane finally let go and thrust into him only a few more times before he came as well, nearly passing out with the force of his climax. The spasms seemed to go on forever, but finally he slumped forward, driving Parris flat beneath him, a rumbling purr of satisfaction vibrating in his chest as he lay panting for breath.

"God, baby, you're incredible," he praised, not even having the energy yet to raise a hand to pet him.

Parris smirked tiredly. "Not too shabby for a guy who was a total ass virgin less than twenty-four hours ago if I do say so myself," he snickered. "Too bad I can't put 'bottom slut' on my resume. Who knows how many jobs I'd end up with?"

"None!" Kane instantly growled possessively. "No one but me's getting anywhere near this cute little ass!" Given new energy by his ire, he rolled over, pulling Parris with him, moaning softly when he slipped out of his lover. He glanced over at the clock once he had a tight grip on the young man sprawled atop him and sighed. "Gonna have to get you home soon, baby."

"I know," Parris sighed unhappily. "But I'd really rather stay with you, Kane." Angling his neck up, the youth pressed a passionate kiss to his lover's open mouth, his tongue scouring the inside of Kane's mouth hungrily even though his body was spent.

"I also know that you'd get in trouble 'cause technically, even though I'm the one who begged you for it, the courts may not see it that way. I don't want you to get in trouble, Kane. I want to have you around for a good long time. Guess that means I put on the act again and live at home with mom, doesn't it?"

Kane hugged him tightly. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. I mean technically fourteen or sixteen is the age of consent, but I wouldn't want to put it to the test with an irate, protective mother in the courtroom." He shuddered at the idea. "I love you, baby, but I'd much rather have you when we can steal the time than on conjugal visits."

He kissed his lover, wishing that things were different but knowing that they had to do it this way, at least for a while. "Guess we should get another shower then." Despite his words, he made no move to rise, still enjoying just lying there together.

"I really hope that as often as we can steal time is often. I have a feeling that now that I've had sex, especially with you, I'm gonna become addicted!" the teen laughed. "But we really need to get moving before we end up crazy glued together. Mom may be a bit shocked to find her only baby boy superglued to serious stud cock."

Kane had to laugh. "God, I don't remember being that obnoxious when I was a teenager." He kissed Parris thoroughly to stop the flow of words, rolling them out of the bed somewhere in the middle. He grinned down at the slightly dazed young man and steered him toward the bathroom.

"Come on, Parris, I'm practically fantasizing about hot water here," he urged, scratching at the drying semen on his belly and chest.

"Do you have anything planned tonight?" he asked as he turned the shower on. "I thought it might be nice to go out for dinner and maybe actually talk."

"Dinner, you mean like a real date?" Parris was actually taken aback despite having been the one to bring up that very topic earlier. "I didn't know, I mean I didn't think that, well, gay men really did things like date. I guess I thought it was like Queer as Folk, you know, they go to clubs, fuck and move in together without the whole dating thing," the young man admitted naively.

Shaking his head, Kane herded the young man into the shower and under the pounding water. "Oh Parris," he sighed, smiling faintly. "Gay men -- and women for that matter -- are just people. We want the same things straights do, including a little romance in our lives.

"I mean I'm not going to sweep you up into my arms and carry you up a long marble staircase, but I want to know you, not just fuck you. Lovers should be friends too, or once the initial thrill fades, there's nothing left."

"Well, I didn't know," the teen mumbled, hiding his face in the big man's chest. "You're my first real relationship, and we didn't exactly do it by the book either, you know. Me acting the part of the prince of denial, you the stern watchdog to keep an eye on my punishment. I wanted to hate you; I never expected to fall in love with you.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," the youth continued hastily, picking up a body puff and squirting some of the body wash onto it. Running the synthetic plastic over his still sensitized skin made the teen moan slightly and his eyes droop closed while his weight sagged against Kane. "And if you sweep me up a staircase, I'll start calling you Rhett!"

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Kane said, then burst into laughter at the expression on Parris' face. "Hey, you leave an opening that big, you gotta expect something to come through it," he chuckled, taking the puff from him and starting to wash his lover himself.

"And you call me obnoxious?" Parris replied with a shake of his head just before the puff drifted across a love mark on his chest. "Ohhhhhh, Kane!" he moaned dramatically, falling against the older man in a proper Southern belle swoon before laughing at Kane's expression. "I'm not gonna be able to do anything today but crawl into bed and sleep. God, I feel like a walking nerve or something!"

"You can help me out in the office today," Kane suggested. "Catch a nap for a while... but just for today," he warned sternly. "Just because we're lovers doesn't mean I'm going to let you off on your sentence, Parris." He hoped Parris hadn't expected anything else, but he had to make that clear.

"Kane," Parris started slowly, trying not to choke on his giggles. "Today is Saturday, you know, the weekend? I don't work on the weekends, remember?"

"I never claimed to be a morning person," Kane said with dignity, ignoring the fact that it was now mid-afternoon, then swatted the laughing teen on his ass. "Just as well since it really wouldn't be fair to the others to give you special treatment... at the center." He grinned wickedly. "After hours, you get very special treatment."

"That's because I'm worth it," Parris preened even as he wriggled his ass enticingly before climbing out of the shower. "And as much as I'd love for you to go cherry picking again, I have to get home... and sleep! Oh, and hope my mom lets me out tonight so we can have that hot date," the young man continued as he toweled himself dry and slid into his jeans sans underwear.

"So, you gonna drive me home, super stud?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kane eyed his lover. "I don't suppose there's any way to break you of that?" he sighed without much hope. "It's a damn good thing I happen to be crazy in love with you.

"And yes, I'll drive you home. Try not to sass your mom when she gets back; I want to see you tonight."

"I wanna see you too. Would rather be able to see you every night of the week, but that's probably pushing it. So how many different ways you think we can do it?" the younger man laughed. "Phone sex, cybersex \- my comp has a web cam, so we can do it by webcam too..."

"I take it I'm supposed to be invest in one of those too?" Kane enquired dryly. "For an almost virgin, baby, you're one hell of a slut." He pulled Parris to him to kiss him quickly, wanting to be sure that he understood he meant it affectionately.

"Well, if you want me to go back to being a spoiled, tight-assed, prejudiced prick who doesn't put out..." the younger man taunted, scooting out from underneath the big man's arms. "It can be arranged, you know," he continued with an arch of his eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm starting to think you like being spanked," was all Kane said in response to that, but the idea of Parris' ass all red and hot while he fucked him through the mattress was filed away for later consideration. "Come on, before your mama sends out the National Guard to find her precious baby boy."

"Screw being her precious baby boy, I wanna be your precious baby boy," Parris purred as he rubbed himself against his lover. "And I saw that gleam in your eye - you're gonna chastise me when I least expect it, aren't you? Why, Mr. Kane, I would never have guessed that you were into kink," the teen laughed.

"But you're right, I should get home early enough to get some sleep before Mom gets back from the restaurant. She's gonna want to make sure that I'm locked up all safe and sound."

Kane rubbed a knuckle against Parris' jaw before letting the hand fall to his shoulder. "Don't knock it, baby. She loves you, and that's something very precious." He smiled suddenly. "Someday you're going to meet my mother, and then you'll see just how overwhelming a woman can be," he chuckled. "It's not going to matter how young you are or that I could pick you up with one hand or how eager she's been for me to find someone, my protective mama's gonna want to make sure you're good enough for her baby boy."

Parris giggled. "But Kane, you've never seen me when I'm being good. I'm every mama's dream date. All the mamas I've ever met have absolutely adored me. I'm as polite as can be, helpful, attentive, and say yes ma'am, no ma'am, how may I help ma'am."

Cuddling into his lover's side for long moments, Parris reluctantly let go at last. "And I know my mom loves me, and I know I disappointed her greatly. It's just so hard knowing that all I want is to be with you and we're gonna have to sneak around until I'm old enough. I know we have to but... it's nothing like Romeo and Juliet, you know? Or where the young hero gets the love of his life despite his age."

"Romeo and Juliet died," Kane pointed out reasonably. "You and I are gonna have years to love and fight and make up, so being a little patient isn't going to kill us. And no, that wasn't aimed just at you; I need the reminder too. Now that I've found you, unexpected as it was, I don't want to lose you."

"One of these days I'm gonna learn how to do something the easy way," Parris grumbled with a shake of his head. "All right then, onwards and upwards and all that shit."


End file.
